feverseruesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Elizabeth Bellamy
'' "When, I came into this world, my mother said I was the light of dad's life. He would take me around the world and show me everything. He truly was the greatest father anyone could have ever asked for." ''- Nina Bellamy (Hazel Fever) 'Nina Elizabeth Bellamy '- Daughter of Samantha Elizabeth Knuckles and Matthew James Bellamy Early Years Nina was born November 25th, 2010. She was the second born from Matthew and Samantha. The two weren't married yet. Nina was the middle child and the light of Samantha and Matthew's lives. When the two went on tour Nina had to be transfered from house to house. She first would stay at Charlie's and Sadie's for the summer and then durning school she would venture to Matthew's parents to go to school. The family stayed apart for two years until Samantha and Matthew married, Nina then moved in with them and would go on tour with them now. Nina later had a little brother named Damon who she adored like he was her own son. The two never fought and never yelled. Mainly because they were never around each other. Nina would go on tour with her parents and Damon would go stay with Sadie and Charlie. Nina would later go onto to be a model after she was done with college. Nina dated but never married and had no children . Her parents were very proud of her and stood by her in anything she wanted to do. Nina had a wonderful life but it ended troubley, she was dating this guy named Steven and as she walked home from a photoshoot. Steven came up to her out of rage because he thought she was dating another guy because she would always come home late. So, he beat her to death and left her in the streets to die. A young women found Nina and regonzied her as being a model and called the police. Her parents were heart broken that there twenty-five year old daughter was murdered. Her parents searched for her killer until the day they died. Etymology Nina means in Russian "Girl" and in Native American it means "Fire". Physical Appearance ﻿Nina is tall slender and has brown eyes. They have no clue where she got her brown eyes but she has them. She has long straight brown hair. She also is very fluent in Italian, Spanish, and German. She has a soft British accent. She also has a very model like figure to her which came in handy when she was a model. Personality Nina is very sweet and kind. She gets it from her mother. Nina has never been mean or nasty to anyone. But she is very demanding and loves listening to alternative music. She never likes to boast about her parents at all. Death When Nina died she was remembered through out the world. The Bellamy's we re in silence for about three months. They never talked about her. Sam would just stare at the last picture of her she had. Nina was a big part of Sam's life. Everyone would write to the Bellamy's showing how much they cared for their daughter. A fan had sent in a picture of Nina posing next to the little girl as the little girl held up a sign that said "Nina Bellamy, is my idol". They wrote back to the girl and told the girl that they would give her something in return. As Nina's death spread around the globe. She became more and more popular and one girl started a charity called The Nina Bellamy Fund. Which was for young girls who wanted to be a model and the fund would let the young girls furfill there dream as Nina had wanted every girl to feel like a model. After, recent autoposy studies showed that Nina was pregnant. This sent the Bellamy's into more sadness. Nina was now remebered as a idol, daughter, and loving mother to be. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters